Love me not
by aisuru Aki
Summary: This is the story of two gay lover's quarels and conflicts. My first fanfic. please don't flame. a sasunaru fic I will continue it if people like it. Plz review. My first lemon. Plz R/R
1. Chapter 1

_Beep Beep Beep_

Slam!!

Ugh. School. Though this is the best school ever, I still hate to wake up four in the morning.

Groaning, I got out of bed and threw my pillow at my roommate, Kiba.

Kiba woke up with a start. Glaring at me, he yelled "What the fuck was that for Naruto?!?!"

"It's morning you moron; we have school." I replied. Ignoring Kiba's angry rambling, I went into the bathroom and took a shower.

When I got out, Kiba was still grumbling nonsense. I had half a mind to beat him upside the head but I decided against it. I didn't feel like fighting with my best friend so early in the morning.

Looking at the clock, I sighed and quickly got dressed in the school uniform, then I headed to the cafeteria to eat breakfast.

After I got my yummy chocolate chip muffin and milk, I decided to sit at an empty table until my friends come. As I was eating my breakfast, I saw someone coming towards me out of the corner of my eye.

Looking up, I saw that it was Sasuke. I glared at him.

Sasuke is one of those "popular guys" at school. He is smart, athletic, and hot. Everyone loves him; everyone, except me. I know the real Sasuke. The real him is a smartass bastard who pmses over everything and he's a player. There is one more thing I know about him that no one else knows.

Right then Sasuke reached my table and, as if on que, winked at me and said "Hey babe."

That's right. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha is gay. He is gay, and he is targeting me. I have been a target of his little lovey-dovey fest ever since I broke up with his older brother, Itachi.

"What's a cute thing like you doing alone so early" he continued.

" Go away bastard" I spit back angrily. That seemed to have cracked his cool guy façade a little. He recovered the façade almost instantly.

Smiling that fake smile again, he said in acid sweetness "Aww. That hurts Naruto"

I couldn't think of a good comeback so I just childishly stuck my tongue out at him and looked the other way.

Even though I hated him, I couldn't deny that he is extremely hot. His looks are hard to resist but what counts for me is the personality.

While butt face loser here is a selfish whore who gets everything he wants, his brother is sweet and charming and always cared for my feelings.

I didn't want him to be near him so I gathered my remaining breakfast and left.

" Wait! Naruto!" Sasuke called to me as he ran after me. He was much quicker than I expected.

Catching up to me, he grabbed my wrists and pinned me up to a near by wall. I am so glad that we are still the only ones here.

Sasuke sighed; his face relaxed into his normal features- not that disgusting fake smile.

My heart started to beat wildly. I actually used to be in love with Sasuke but we entered high school and Sasuke started acting weird. It was like he thought he was better than the rest of us.

As Sasuke held my gaze, he said in a voice that was almost begging, "look, Naruto. I know I've been a jerk lately but I really mean it when I say that I like you."

My heart is pounding so hard that it feels like it is going to burst out of my shest. The thought that Sasuke might hear made it worse.

Suddenly, I felt something warm on my lips. As I snapped back to reality, I could see Sasuke's face in my face, his lips on mine.

Without thinking, I lifted my hand and brought it down hard on Sasuke's face. It sent him staggering back a few feet. His shocked face looks even more miserable with his slowly swelling cheek.

Even though I claim to hate Sasuke's guts, seeing him like this made tears brim my eyes.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered, and before anything else bad could happen, I ran.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Kiba jumped about three feet in the air when I slammed the door open. His annoyed/angry face switched to a worried one when he saw my tear streaked face.

"Naruto? What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you just leave me alone for a while?" I pleaded softly as I fell into my bed. He must of understood because I heard the door quietly open and then close again.

I lay there for what seemed like an eternity. After a while, I fell asleep. As I was sleeping, I felt someone stroking my hair comfortingly.

_What the hell? Who's the creeper who's stroking me?_ I thought.

I groaned a little from annoyance and opened my eyes. The blurry figures' hand hesitated a little before moving to gently pull my bangs back out of my eyes.

"Naruto?" my eyes focused to see kiba's face, still filled with worry.

"Kiba?" I said slightly surprised. "What are you doing here? What about school?" Kiba chuckled, relieved.

It's evening, Archduke brain-dead; school's over." He said. I stuck my tongue out at him.

Suddenly, Kiba became serious, "So what happened?" he asked "are you all right?" his tone was serious but filled with worry. I told Kiba everything that happened with Sasuke that morning. He was annoyed with Sasuke all throughout my story but he became extremely angry when I mentioned the kiss.

"That bastard!" he yelled, slamming his now clenched fist on the nearby wall.

I flinched. I've never seen Kiba so mad. I didn't like it.

"It wasn't such a horrible thing. I mean, yeah, I hate his guts and he kissed me but it's nothing to get mad over" I franticly tried to calm him down.

Kiba suddenly got a dark look on his face.

"Are you defending him?" he asked me.

"I'm not.." I told him. This Kiba scared me. He took a step to close the space between us. Wrapping his arms around me, he buried his face in my hair.

"Kiba?" I whispered. He was acting really weird.

"Naruto." He replied in an alluring voice. " Naruto… I love you."

My mind franticly searched for something to say; it came up blank.

"Naruto" Kiba continued, "Choose me"

"Kiba-wait, can we talk this over? Your brain is probably all messed up from school and-"

"I've been waiting seven years for you to recognize my feelings but I'm tired of being patient. I want you." He interrupted me. I didn't know what to do.

"Choose me" Kiba whispered again in my ear. He cupped my face and slowly began to bend his face down towards mine. Our lips met in a passion-filled kiss. In reality I was kissing Kiba, but in my mind, it was Sasuke's lips on mine, his tongue wrestling with mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It has been a week since the incident with Sasuke and the kiss with Kiba. I decided to go out with kiba. Maybe I was using Kiba to forget about Sasuke or maybe I really liked Kiba; either way, we are dating and frankly, Kiba in a sweetheart.

He walks me to class, he holds my hand, he buys me lunch, etc. In other words, he's the perfect boyfriend, and most importantly, he makes me happy.

Sasuke and I have been avoiding each other like the plague all week. It was kind of disappointing but I pretended not to notice.

"So what's with you and naruto?" I was walking through the school Hallway when I overheard Itachi asking this question to Sasuke. I stopped dead in my traks. I know eavesdropping is wrong but it's about me so screw guilt.

"Well?" pressed Itachi.

"What are you talking about _nii-san_?" Sasuke asked.

"Don't play dumb _little brother_, you know what I'm talking about."

Sasuke sighed. "There's nothing up with us; he started dating Kiba and I was only targeting him because I was bored-"

I just snapped. Jumping out from my hiding place around the corner, I slapped sasuke a second time- only this time, I meant to do it.

"Naruto?!" Both Sasuke and Itachi had a shocked look on their faces.

I tried to compose myself. I didn't want Sasuke to see me crying again. I wanted to leave but my feet wouldn't budge. Staring down at the floor, I did me best to have a calm face.

Apparently, it didn't fool anyone because after a few more seconds, Itachi sighed and excused himself.

Now it was just me and Sasuke. I'm afraid that if I speak, my voice will give me away.

I was so concentrated on not crying that I didn't realize Sasuke walking toward me.

"Naruto." I looked up, not expecting him to be so close. His head was already tilted down so when I looked up, our lips met for a second time.

This kiss is sweeter than the first one and I automatically melted into the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he pushed me against the wall. He put his right leg in between my legs. I moaned with pleasure as he bit my lower lip and I opened my mouth eagerly. He complied by slipping his tongue inside and exploring my mouth with it. His tongue found mine and wrestled with it while pushed my harder against the wall. Sasuke slipped his hand up my shirt. He broke the kiss only to trail kisses up and down my throat and collarbone, murmuring 'I love you' in between each kiss.

"Sa…Sasuke" I stammered once I found my voice. It felt so wrong but so right at the same time.

Suddenly, the intercome came on. "Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office. I repeat. Sasuke Uchiha, please report to the office. Thank you." Sasuke tsked, his mouth still on the skin of my collarbone. He gave me one last long kiss before saying "See you later dope" and walking off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

My knees gave in. I collapsed onto the floor. I can't believe I kissed sasuke. AGAIN!!! What's worse is that I actually liked it and I wanted more!

"Naruto!" Kiba came around the corner just then. "What are you doing? I was looking all over for you- Naruto?"

"huh?" I zoned out. "sorry Kiba, I was… thinking." I told him. He looked confused but he shrugged it off.

"Whatever. Come on, I'll buy you lunch." He reached out his hand toward me but I just stared at it. It felt wrong to go out with Kiba now. I have to end it.

"Naruto?" Kiba said in a worried tone and I snapped back to reality. I had to break up with Kiba.

"Um. Kiba," I started, "I think we should take a break from dating each other- not that you're a bad boyfriend or anything, I mean you're the best boyfriend a person could have, but for me I think you should stay as the best best friend I could ever have." I added the last part when his face darkened a little. I prepared myself to get yelled at or something worse but Kiba just sighed and put a hand through his hair.

"It's Sasuke isn't it." Kiba asked. All I could do was nod. Kiba is my best friend and it was hard to reject him. I expected Kiba to stomp off to beat the crap out of Sasuke but he didn't again. Instead, he knelt down so we were at the same level and messes up my hair with a little smile.

"I love you Naruto." He said, "I don't want to give you to anyone else but I want you to be happy. If that son of a bitch, Sasuke, then go on ahead; I won't stop you." Tears brimmed my eyes. I was dumping him for somebody he despises, yet Kiba just smiled at me, only caring about my feelings. I hugged Kiba and gave him one last kiss on the cheek before setting off to find Sasuke.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

After that day, Sasuke and I have been seeing each other secretly.

One day, while we were making out in Sasuke's room (he has his own dorm), Sasuke said"So Naruto, I'm going back home for the holidays."

"Oh." Was all I could say. I was disapointed that I couldn't spend time with him but I suppose spending time with your family is important.

Sasuke chuckled, reading my disapointment. "Let me finish dobe; I'm going back and I want you to come with me."

"Yes!" I almost yelled with excitement as I jumped up and down on the bed. Sasuke chuckled again as he pulled me close. He tucked my face in the crook of his neck and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you usuratonkachi." He told me and my face burned hotter than it should against his warm skin.

When the holidays came, I met Sasuke at the school gate with my suitcase of clothes. It was a long bus ride to his house and I ennded up falling asleep.

Sasuke woke me up when we reached the house. The house was no house; it was a mansion and it was HUGE! I nearly fell backwards trying to see the top of it.

Smirking, Sasuke took my suitcase and went inside. When I was dating Itachi, he never brought me to see his family. He told me it was because his family hated gays. That memory suddenly got me worried; I didn't want Sasuke's faamily to start hating him just because of me.

"Father! Mother! I'm home!" Sasuke yelled into the house. My palms began to sweat as a very pretty older woman resembling terribly like Sasuke came out from a room on the right. I figured immedeatly that it was his mother.

"Welcome home Sasuke" she said, then noticing me, she added "My, Sasuke, who is this?"

"This is Naruto. He's my… friend." Sasuke finished with a little hesitation.

"Well welcome to our home Naruto." She said kindly. I have to admit that I was surprised.

"Thank you." I said shyly and I could feel tensing up beside me but his mother just smiled kindly again before telling us to put our things in Sasuke's room.

After that, Sasuke led me up to his room. There was a king sized bed and a matress on the floor tha was put their for me. I soon learned that I wouldn't be using it because after closing the door behind him, Sasuke walked over to me, took me into his arms, and set me onto his bed.

Laying on top of me, he whispered in my ear, "The matress is for show. You'll be sleeping on this bed with me." And he kissed me.

"W-wait! Sasuke! Not here!" I protested franticaly but Kept on kissing me.I was about to protest some more when the door slamed open to reveal a very annoyed/angry twitching Itachi in the doorway.

"Sasuke…" he sighed. "I thought I told you not to bring Naruto here, it's too risky. Father will start to get suspicious and start snooping. If he finds out about you being gay, you'll end up like Obito." I was too afraid to ask what happened to this Obito guy.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Though I was still worried about the Obito guy, it seemed that Sasuke's father didn't seem to suspect anything. Actually, I got along really well with his family. Also, just when I thought it couldn't get better, I found out that Itachi started dating my good friend Sakura, and she was coming overf as well!!! This was probably the best holiday break ever.

"Itachi brought his girlfriend over, why don't you bring yours?" We were eating dinner the first Sunday of the break when the topic was brought up.

"Mom! I don't have a _girl_friend." Emphasis on girl, and I suppressed a giggle. Sasuke glanced at me sideways and a small, barely noticable smile played on his face.

"Aww! But you're such a handsome little boy!!"

"MOM!" Now everyone at the table laughed and Sasuke's cheek had a tint of pink on them.

"So Naruto, do you have a girlfriend?" This time it was Fugaku, Sasuke and Itachi's father, that asked.

Before I could say anything, Sakura spoke. "Oh. Naruto doesn't have a girlfriend he's ga-" In that instance, both Sasuke AND Itachi jumped up and covered Sakura's mouth with incrideble speed.

"Ga?" The Uchiha Parents asked simotanuosly.

"He's ga-ga-ga-gawking at a person that he likes…. Right. He's toootally in love with this person but he's shy. Right?" Itachi said frantically while Sasuke noded so fast that it seemed his head would fall off. It was a close call but I found it amusing that the normally cool, calm, and collected Uchiha brothers stutter a lot. The parents had sweat drops but ignored their sons sudden odd behavior…. For the most part. Fugaku, had a very accusing look towards me for the rest of dinner.

When we returned to Sasuke's bedroom, I immeadiatly ran over to the king sized bed and jumped on it and started rolling around the huge bed, hugging a pillow. "Wow your mom's a good cook!" I told Sasuke as he rested himself next to me.

"Of course. You really don't think anything less from an Uchiha do you?" he asked teasingly. I couldn't help but giggle. It's true, all the Uchiha's seemed to be perfect in every way possible.

It suddenly occurred to me that compared to the perfect Uchiha family I looked like a total nobody. I'm clumsy, not smart, not graceful, I can't cook to save my life, and I certainly was not as HOT as them. On top of it all, I didn't have a family.

"Naruto?" I snapped back to reality to see Sasuke's worried face inches from mine.

"Sasuke…" I breathed as we both leaned closer and closer to each other until…

Wham!

We both instantly jumped back to see Fugaku Uchiha, looking as if he were about to kill. "YOU!" he turned to me. "YOU! YOU FUCKING GAY! HOW DARE YOU TRICK MY SON AND COME INTO OUR HOUSE AS IF YOU WERE NORMAL LIKE US! LEAVE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!" It was so frightening that the only thing I could do was obey. I ran out of that huge house just as tears flowed over my eyes.

I haven't run for very long when I heard Sasuke's voice calling my name from behind. "Naruto!" I ran harder. "Naruto! Wait!" Sasuke yelled as he grabbed wrist and made me face him.

"What do you want?!" I demanded. I knew it was harsh but I felt like I had to yell. Maybe if he stopped interacting with me, his father might let this slide and Sasuke wouldn't have to share the same fate as that Obito guy. Sasuke didn't answer. Instead he pulled me toward him and kissed me fully in the mouth.

"Mn!" My eyes widened in shock before I melted into the kiss. Wrapping my arms around Sasuke, I started to grind my body against his, making especially sure to rub our crotches together and I smirked as Sasuke grunted in pleasure.

Sasuke was not about to give dominance to me. With one hand, he wrapped it around my waist and used his body weight to push me to a nearby wall while he used his other hand to roam up my shirt. I arched my back and let out a moan when Sasuke pinched his nipple. Sasuke trailed kisses down my neck before reaching the other nipple and biting it; first soft, then hard.

Next, he ripped off my pants and boxers before he knelt down and started to suck on my cock.

"Ahh!" I screamed in ecstasy and tears brimmed his eyes. "A-Ahh! Sa-Sasuke! I'm going to come!" before the two of them could do or say anything else, I came in Sasuke's mouth and some trickled down his chin. He swallowed and licked his lips satisfyingly.

"Naruto…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed the tears away.

"Sa-Sasuke" I blushed, "I want you inside of me." Sasuke smirked and quickly obliged by pulling his own pants and boxers off to reveal his growing erection.

Leaning towards me again, Sasuke whispered in my ear "Naruto… I love you." A shiver of pleasure shot through my body and I held onto Sasuke tighter. He pushed me up the wall a little higher and I wrapped my legs around Sasuke's waist.

"Lick my finger's Naruto" I blushed but Sasuke did not give him a chance to respond. Stuffing his fingers into my mouth, he smirked as I frantically licked his fingers. After they were nice and wet, he used them to open my asshole. First one finger, then two, then three.

"A-AHH!"

"I think you're ready" said Sasuke as he pulled his finger's out of me. "Naruto, I'm going in" I nodded. Sasuke put the end of his penis onto my butthole and pushed it in. I screamed in ecstasy again and I held onto Sasuke tighter still. He thrusted in and out reapeatedly and we both moaned and gasped heavily. Soon, Sasuke started pumping my penis with his hand.

"AHH!" He started to thrust and pump harder and soon we both came together. Sasuke pulled out of me and gave me another kiss.

"Let's go somewhere private before people come out to see what all the screaming was about." I blushed and nodded. I pushed back away from the wall to redress when I collapsed. Sasuke caught me just in time. "Naruto?"

"m-my ass hurts" It was incredibly embarrassing to say and Sasuke laughed. He helped me dress and carried me bridal style to a hotel.


End file.
